Love Is Letting Go
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: One of the hardest things to do in life is to let go... Just a one-shot about Austin and Ally's daughters graduating high school. Fuzziness and cheesiness await :)


**Hey. I realized that I hadn't done an A &A one-shot in a long time so this is my little gift to you! I was going to make this bittersweet but now it's just sweet so consider yourself lucky :). I don't own anything besides the OC's! **

Abigail and Alice Moon where both 18 years old. They were twins, and Austin and Ally's daughters. Abby had brown hair like Ally, but her personality wasn't at all like her mothers at all. She wasn't fond of school, like her father, and all she wanted to do was play the guitar and spend time with her friends. She was shorter than Alice.

Alice was tall like Austin. But she was adorkable- like her mother and always made quirky jokes that no one laughed at but Ally. Austin and Abby faked a laugh for her sake but their real thoughts where: "Our we the only normal people in this house?"

But the Moon family wasn't normal. They were different. They were shy, but at the same time bold and confident.

The twins liked to brag that their parents where once superstars. Yet, when one brought a boy home, they were nervous about the boy meeting their parents. They knew their parents were crazy.

Abby liked boys, but she never took any of her relationships seriously. She always chose the wrong guy and came back with a broken heart, which really made Austin want to kill the boy that broke his daughter's heart, but his three girls stopped him before he could even get out the door to hunt the boy down like a wolf and kill them. Ally didn't like seeing her daughter so heartbroken, but she didn't let her Momma Bear side out. She knew then Abby would be angry with her for doing _that_ again (she had done it once).

Alice was in a committed relationship for two years now. Her boyfriend was Charlie. He had brown hair that was always hiding his green eyes. Alice loved seeing his eyes, she love them and loved him. They had known each other since they were babies, and were best friends since then. They always stayed best friends, but they decided that they couldn't hide their feelings anymore.

Austin and Ally loved Charlie like the son they never had, and he was always coming over, and he was the only guy that was allowed to stay the night. Alice and Charlie were always having sleepovers since they were four. Charlie loved her family, and loved Abby like a sister and Austin and Ally like his second parents. The Moon's household was basically his second home.

"I can't believe we are graduating tomorrow," Alice sighed in happiness as Abby nodded in agreement. "High school went by so fast. I wonder..."

Abby didn't bother to hear the rest of her sisters ramble. Ever since they had gotten out of high school all Alice could talk about was graduation. Sure, Abby was excited but she didn't think and talk about it every second of the day. She and Charlie wouldn't stop bringing it up. "Yep," she muttered.

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?" Alice asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because of my twin powers!"

"Al, how many times do I have to tell you? We _don't_ have twin powers." Abby stood up from the couch where he and Alice were sitting in the A&A Music Factory and she sat on one of the steps of the stairs that lead to the practice room.

"Abby, what's wrong? You've been like this since school ended." Alice followed her and took a seat next to her.

Abby stayed silent. "You can always talk to me. As mom and dad say, Moon's can always come to each other."

"Yeah, I know," Abby sighed. "It's just that..." she started, but trailed off, knowing her sister wouldn't understand. This might be something Austin would understand. "Never mind." She looked at her phone. "Well my shift is done. Make sure you close up the factory. Mom and dad would kill us if someone broke in."

"Abby-" Alice started, but she was cut off when Abby threw her the keys.

"I'll see you at home, kay?"

"Okay," she said quietly, waiting for someone to come into the Music Factory, but no one came.

...

"Hi sweetie, how was work at the factory?" Ally asked, cutting up carrots and putting them in the croc-pot.

"Fine," she answered, taking a seat on the table. "What are you cooking?" she asked, trying to break down the wall of silence. It was quiet except her mother cooking up carrots and putting them in the croc pot.

"Roast!" she answered excitedly, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she put the last of the carrots in there. "Now we just gotta wait about 3 hours and-"

"Sorry to interrupt your speech about carrots and roast, but where's dad? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's upstairs taking a shower. He'll be out soon."

"Thanks mom."

She went upstairs and plopped down on her bed, and grabbed her guitar and started strumming the familiar notes of "You Can Come To Me". Her father had taught her the patters on the guitar when she was only six. She started playing at four-years-old, and loved it since then.

Abby didn't think she could sing, even though her family thought otherwise. Sure she loved singing, but she never would consider it as a future profession. Even though she loved the guitar with a passion, she didn't know if she wanted to do that for her life.

Besides, not all were cut out to be famous.

She stopped playing when she heard footsteps coming into her room. She could instantly tell it was Austin. "Hey kiddo," he said, gently knocking at the door. "What are you up to?"

Abby didn't answer, she invited him in, telling him to close the door. He did as ordered and sat on her bed. "What's going on?"

"I..." she sat up and put her guitar down and crossed her legs, restarting her sentence. She didn't know where to even began.

Austin gave her a soft smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Abby smiled. Her father understood everyone. She swallowed, finally knowing what to say. "Did you... ever feel that you were just drowning, and it felt like no one could help you out?"

He didn't answer her question. "Sweetie, what's this about?" he asked seriously.

"I barely made it dad," she whispered. "The only reason I'm graduating is because I have a C average. I could have done better!" She put her face in her hands and she felt as if she was having an emotional breakdown. "I should have done better," she whispered. She had kept it in. All of it she was letting out now of how she should have studied more instead of fooling around.

"Oh, Abby," Austin whispered, wrapping his daughter into a hug and pulling away gently. "Yes, you could have done better, but part of that is my fault. Your mother and I always fought about that. She believes in rules and discipline, and I believe in fun and games.

But life isn't all fun and games, Abby, and I taught you that; your mother mainly cause you know her," he said softly so his wife wouldn't hear, and Abby giggled a little. "But seriously, I should have been more firm with you. I guess I was just afraid to punish you.

I never liked that part. Ever. And I don't like doing it now but it's your fault too. You should have studied more. But look at it this way: you passed, and you're going to do something amazing one day."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." She smiled as she pulled him in for another hug.

"But that's not the only thing. I...I don't know where I'm going in life, and what if I end up no where? I mean look at Alice! She knows her plan- she's got excepted into Yale and she knows what she's doing with her life. She's popular, and smart. And she has an amazing boyfriend."

Austin frowned. He hated seeing his daughter so down in the dumps. "Abby, do you think mom and I favor Alice more than you?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. Austin fell silent.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I had no idea," he finally whispered. "I love all three of my girls equally. Don't think for a moment that I love Alice and more than you."

Abby just nodded.

Austin grabbed her guitar and started to strum familiar notes of one of his old songs, "Superhero", and he sang it to her softly.

Abby knew the story behind it. Her parents had told her that her Aunt Trish had been getting bullied during their Junior year in high school and she was going through a hard time, so her parents had written that song for her. The song was comforting, and Abby was starting to feel better.

She wiped a happy tear from her face. "I love you dad," she said through tears.

He wiped them. "I love you too honey," he wiped her tears and hugged his daughter. His beautiful, amazing daughter that he couldn't be more proud of.

...

It was the day of graduation, and Alice and Abby got dressed, putting their caps and gowns on. Alice put her blond hair in a ponytail and Abby straightened hers. They helped each other with their makeup and hair and such.

They came down the stairs and Ally immediately grabbed her camera. "You girls look beautiful!" she complimented, taking thousands of pictures and she heard a chuckle from Austin.

"Got enough pictures?"

"Of these beautiful girls we brought into the Earth? Never," she smiled at him and took more pictures. "These are going into our Family Scrap Book as soon as I get these babies printed!" She said excitedly.

"Okay mom," Abby said, know blocking her face. "You have enough pictures of us!"

They came more down the stairs and now they where in the living room. "I'm so proud of you two," Austin said, wrapping his three woman into a family hug.

"My babies," Ally whispered, her head leaned on Austin's shoulders and her arms wrapped around Alice.

"We should go if we wanna get there in time," Abby said, looking at her phone. "Alice and I will meet you there."

Austin and Ally nodded as they went out the door. "Where did the years go Alls?" Austin asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She leaned on his shoulder.

Austin played with her hands and got up, causing Ally to clumsily plop her head on the couch. She grunted and sat up, looking at Austin with an how-dare-you-leave-my-arms look on her face. "Honey, what are you looking for?"

"There it is!" he said after digging through the closet in the living room. He approached Ally and blew off the dust. It was a Scrap Book that was titled: "Alice and Abby's birth". But that wasn't all. Their was one in the middle and one at the bottom. The one in the middle was titled: "Austin and Ally's Wedding" and the last one, at the bottom, was titled: "Alice and Abby's Scrapbook."

Austin handed her the middle one first. "Our wedding," she whispered, and he nodded and sat down next to her. They looked through every picture. Austin's favorite on was a the picture at the reception where he was kissing Ally's cheek. She was smiling and blushing with her eyes closed.

Ally closed the book and opened the first one, which was "Alice and Abby's birth."

On the first page the caption was "April 3rd, 2025" and it was a picture of Ally pointing to her stomach and Austin in the background with his mouth opened in a shocked face and below the date it read: "Ally's Pregnant!"

She flipped through the pictures and stopped at the one where Austin was kissing Ally's growing belly. The caption said: "August 10th, 2025." Below the date it read: "Twins Girls! Daddy Is Thrilled."

She came to the last page. It was Ally at the hospital with Alice in her arms, and he was holding Abby, pressing his forehead against his child's. The caption read: "January 5th, 2026." And below the caption was Austin's writing:

 _"These nine months, these long, agonizing months of pregnancy have been all worth it in the end. Seeing little Alice and Abby's faces where worth the sweat, tears, and faith have been worth it. Life is amazing. When I saw my baby girls, I fell in love. Mommy and Daddy are going to love being parents. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Ally held her heart. She remembered Austin wrote that the day that photo was taken. But still took her breath away every time she read it. Her husbands words were so meaningful; passionate, and beautiful. And he said he wasn't good with words.

She looked at Austin, who was smiling at the picture. "I feel like it was just yesterday I wrote that," his voice started to crack and tears where starting to form in his eyes.

"I-I know honey." Ally placed her hand on her husbands chest, than leaned on it. "I know."

Austin sniffed and they looked at the last scrapbook, which showed Alice and Abby's accomplishments and their lives.

"We should get going Alls," he looked at his phone and helped her up, putting the scrapbooks back in the closet and heading to on of the most important things in a kids life.

...

"Now I'd like to introduce a young woman I've known for a long tome: Ms. Abigail Moon!" the principal, Mrs. Grace introduced, and everyone clapped and Abby waved shyly and she went up the steps.

"Excuse me, part'n me," Austin said, embarrassed that they were the last ones there. His hand was in Ally's. They had spotted Trish and Jace and Dez and Carrie who had promised they'd save them a seat.

Trish and Jace have a son, Joey, that was graduating today too; and Dez and Carrie had a daughter, Chloe. Their youngest son, Gabe was there. He was a Junior and he knew he'd be on that stage a year from now.

Memories came back as Ally looked around the Marino High auditorium of her own graduation. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ally whispered in Austin's ear and she just now realized Abby was on the stage.

"Go Abby! Wohoo!" Ally exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, and she realized she was the only one clapping and cheering now. She looked down at her feet and Abby shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"Hi everyone," she started quietly. "I...I'm not very good with words, so I didn't write anything. I thought maybe I'd get inspiration when I was up here. So, this speech is from my heart, not a piece of paper.

I honestly never thought I would get here, because I didn't think I could do it. I did do it, but I'm not proud of the way I did. I'm only here because i have a C average. I could have done better.

Congratulations to those who did. You'll go far.

Anyways, there's a few people I wanna thank. First, I would like to thank my parents Austin and Ally Moon. Without you guys I wouldn't know how to do anything. You guys are the greatest parents anyone could ask for. You taught me so much about the world. I can't thank you enough for all you do for me so thank you."

Austin and Ally looked at each other. "Your welcome baby girl," Ally whispered.

"The second person I want to thank is my sister, Alice Moon. Alice, without you I wouldn't be here either. You always stood up for me. You laughed with me. You cried with me. You helped me the many times I was in trouble. Thanks for everything. A-And I'm really gonna miss you when you leave."

Alice wiped a tear from her eye and mouthed _"You're welcome."_

"And the last people I have to thank is my teachers, who taught me everything I need to know. So thank you mom and dad. Thank you Alice. Thank you teachers. And thank you Marino High... for the best years of my life."

Upon finishing her speech everyone broke into applause, and Ally was crying as she clapped for her daughter; Austin gave her a kiss and clapped some more.

The rest of the time was handing out Diplomas. When Alice and Abby's names were called Austin and Ally stood up, clapping for their daughters and more tears ran down their cheeks as Alice shook the principals hand and excited the stage. Abby went in for a hug and people started to laugh at her antics. Austin loved hugs. Like father like daughter.

They clapped for Charlie's, and right after Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

Trish's son and Dez's daughter graduated and they were crying too. But Austin and Ally were sobbing now. They felt so much happiness for their girls.

...

Ally hugged Alice one last time. She, Austin, and Abby had dropped her off at the airport. "Call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

"Okay." Alice got out of the car where Charlie was waiting for her in the airport; her family following. They both got excepted into Yale, so they could be together.

"One last hug," Austin wrapped his family in a hug.

"I love you guys," Alice said. "I'm gonna miss you. All of you."

They pulled away from the hug and watched Alice approach the doors. She gave them one last glance and waved; she turned back and the doors cut her off from the people she loved.

5 MONTHS LATER

Abby opened the mailbox with a deep breath. She walked back to the house and put her parents mail on the counter and carefully opened the letter from Miami University. She read the letter and dropped it.

"Mom! Dad!" she called from the staircase, and they came rushing down.

"What's wrong?" they asked frantically at the same time. "Are you hurt?" Ally looked at her for injuries. She swotted her hand away.

"No, _look!"_ she shoved the letter into Austin and Ally's faces.

"You got in?!" Austin asked in excitement. "I'm so proud of you!" He hugged her.

"Me too!" Ally said teary-eyed and her and Austin both hugged her.

* * *

A lot had happened that year. Austin and Ally's daughters graduated and were now both in college.

"I feel old Austin," Ally said one night randomly when they were laying in bed.

"Old! We're not old," he sat up in the bed.

"Our daughters are in college..." she trailed off, still wondering how fast the years went.

"Ally, I guess it's just gonna be me and you for a while. But that's okay. We are finally alone," he winked, and she laughed.

Ally stood up and put her pajamas on, and Austin stood up. "We are still young," he grabbed both of her hands. "Remember Ally. We are Timeless."

Ally smiled and gave him a kiss, than she hugged him. "We're partners," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay but don't let go just yet." She tightened her grip on him and snugged into his chest.

"I wasn't going to."

 **I hope you liked this. I'm like legit falling asleep right now so sorry if it feels rushed in any way.**

 **Review :)**


End file.
